High School Reunion
by TogetherForever1
Summary: Reid's high school reunion is coming up. Some things surprise him, but it's all good. He never thought so many people would ever worry about him.


Author's Note: This is set when Reid is still using crutches. Detective Morris is my OC.

High School Reunion

Spencer Reid opened the letter on his desk and promptly tossed it to the side. Derek Morgan noticed this and thought it the perfect opportunity for some teasing. He said, "What's that, Pretty Boy? A love letter? I get it, Lila sent it to you."

"No. It's nothing like that. Just an invitation to something I'm not going to. Please just leave it alone," Reid added the last part when he saw Morgan's curious and concerned stare.

Morgan replied, "Come on, man. Just tell me what the invitation is for. You know I'm not going to push you into going and I won't tell anyone about it."

Reid grimaced, but knew he would keep his word. He said in an annoyed and angry tone, "It's an invitation to my high school reunion. I don't even see why they invited me. I mean, they all hate me anyways." Reid shut his mouth as soon as he noticed Prentiss, but he knew the damage was already done by the look on her face.

Prentiss said, "How could anyone hate _you_, Reid? Especially someone who went to high school with you. I think you should go. It would do you some good. We all know you need a break."

"I don't know. I just don't think it's a good idea, Prentiss," Reid responded. He looked as though just the thought of going within 30 miles of the reunion would kill him.

Prentiss knew what needed to be done. She also knew that Morgan couldn't help her after one glance at his face. She could tell he promised Reid not to say or do anything about it. She insisted, "You have to go! I mean, look at you. You are a very successful FBI Agent. In the BAU, nonetheless. Show them how freaking awesome you are now. Show them you're not just a little twelve year old boy anymore. You, my friend, are a wonderful, handsome, brilliant, and successful gun-wielding FBI Supervisory Special Agent. Go. Be wonderful. Be yourself."

Prentiss had won and Reid knew it. He gave up with as much dignity as he had left by saying, "Alright. I just have to clear it with Hotch, but I suppose you won't be seeing me for a couple days next week."

One Week Later

As Reid hobbled out of the airport on his crutches while carrying a backpack full of clothes, he was looking for Detective Morris, the lead of an investigation the BAU had once assisted on and Reid ultimately solved. Hotch not only cleared the trip, but used his contacts to get Reid a ride to the hotel where he was staying at. "Agent Reid! I'm sorry, I meant Dr. Reid. Are you ready to go?" Detective Morris said when they found each other.

Reid replied, "Yes, I'm ready. You don't have to call me Dr. or Agent, but if you want to, I prefer Agent. Thanks, by the way. I'm probably wasting your time, though."

"Oh, it was no bother. I'm happy to help you any way I can after you solved that case a few years back. I really am grateful for that. What happened to your leg? Not to pry or anything," Morris quickly babbled. He obviously admired Reid and had no clue how to talk to his hero. He did save a lot of people the last time Morris saw him.

Reid noticed his awkwardness and replied, "I got shot a little while ago. I'm fine now, but I can't deny my luck. It went through and through. The bullet narrowly missed my femoral artery. Just a few more weeks with those awful crutches."

"You were shot! Did it hurt? That's crazy! How long have you been using the crutches? I few more weeks sounds like a long time. Are you sure you're okay?" Morris rambled.

"Yes, I'm fine. That's my hotel right there," Reid said. When he was hobbling away, he called back, "Thanks again for the ride. I really appreciate it."

When Reid signed in, Vanessa Mills, one of his fellow graduates, seemed surprised to see him there. She said, "Little Spencer Reid? You look just like you used to. I'm rather surprised you came. I didn't expect you. I mean, no one was the nicest they could have been to you."

"Yeah, well. I needed a break from work and my friends thought it would be a good thing for me to come. They worry the job gets to me," Reid explained with a small sigh.

"What is your job? I figure it has to be quite something for it to get to you. Also, what happened to your leg?"

"I'm a profiler for the FBI. I work in the BAU. We investigate murders, bombings, and arson. As for what happened to my leg, I got shot a few weeks ago by a serial killer. He had surprising aim," Reid said. He watched for her reaction and was surprised to see worry and concern. The shock didn't surprise him. Who thought that little Spencer Reid would turn out to be an FBI Agent?

"You were shot?! Like with a gun?" Vanessa could not contain her shock at that statement. Furthering her questioning, she asked, "Are you okay?"

That last question caught Reid by surprise. He replied, "Yes, I'm alright. Nothing a little surgery and physical therapy can't handle. Is the reunion in the big hall?"

"Yeah, it is. I wanted to tell you that I am sorry for how I treated you in high school, Spencer. I do feel bad about it. You were just a twelve year old boy. I seriously don't understand how I could have been so cruel."

"You most likely thought that I didn't belong and therefore invaded your safe place, at that point in time being the school. You probably subconsciously saw me as a threat and tried to get rid of me. That kind of happens a lot, though, so I'm fine. I did find my place in this world, though. Thanks, Vanessa," Reid said. When he saw the look on her face he was happy that she was surprised by his analyzing of her teenage mind and by the fact he found where he fit in.

"You remember me?"

Reid forgot that she would be surprised he could remember her name and replied, "Yeah, I have an eidetic memory. Goodbye, Vanessa. I'll talk to you later."

In the Big Hall

Harper Harrington, once upon a time Harper Hillman, stood on stage and welcomed everyone for coming. When she saw Reid hobble in, she stopped her speech and said, "Spencer Reid? Is that you? Come on up here. We, on the reunion committee want to tell you something." As Harper spoke, everyone turned to look at Reid. Most people looked pleasantly surprised by his appearance. Some looked like they could finally put some ghosts of theirs to rest.

When Reid got to the stage, the old quarterback, Jack Harrington helped him up with gentle hands. He said hello with a look on his face that told Reid he wanted to get on his knees and beg for forgiveness.

Reid offered a small smile and said, "Thanks." Then he muttered, "Stupid crutches." He could tell Jack was elated by the smile he received and grinned back at Reid in such a kind way that Reid couldn't believe it was Jack Harrington. As he reached Harper, she grabbed a chair for him and smiled as bright as a star.

She said, "Thank you so much for coming. We didn't think you would after everything we've all done to you. We're sorry. I'm sorry. We would also like to present to you the crown of the alumni for coming and getting past everything we did to you." As Harper talked, a silent tear streaked down her face. She was very guilty for what she did and really hoped Reid would forgive her.

He took the microphone from her and said in a confident tone that not a single other alumni knew he had, "Thank you, but you don't have to apologize. I don't care about something that happened so long ago. I'm happy now. That's all that matters to me and the people that care about me. I know none of us were ever friends, but I think we could be. I'm not here to get caught up in the past. I'm here to show you all that no matter what happened, I found where I belong and I will never leave there."

"I'm so happy you found that place because it's the only place you deserve. Now tell me, where is this wonderful place and who should I thank for helping you get past what happened?" Harper could no longer control her tears as she leaned down and hugged Reid.

He responded, "The FBI. Actually the BAU. It's a unit where you analyze the minds of criminals. The people there are like family to me. It's the best job I've ever had. Not to mention my only job, but still." The hall burst with laughter at Reid's joke, but they were all surprised to hear he worked with the FBI.

"Really? You're an FBI Agent? That's cool. I'm glad you found your place. What happened to your leg? I've been wondering that ever since you hobbled in."

"I was shot," Reid said bluntly. It was as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He probably shouldn't have said it so bluntly, though. Most of the girls freaked out.

Harper was one of the girls that freaked out. She squealed, "What?! That's crazy! Are you okay? You poor thing! How could someone even think of doing that? You're way too cute. What happened to the guy that shot you?"

Reid noticed his mistake and tried to word his answer to where it wouldn't freak Harper out again. He decided to go with, "Yes, I'm okay. The guy wasn't trying to shoot me. He was shooting at an E.R. Doctor and I jumped in front of the bullet. As for the guy who shot me, I tried to talk him down. It didn't work. I had to shoot him to keep him from hurting anyone else, but he is alive and in jail as we speak."

Reid was happy to see that Harper accepted his answer. He was slightly freaked out by the glint in her eye as he said he shot the unsub, though. The rest of the night went off without a hitch and he seemed to be a personal favorite of the girls there. All of the football team and Alexa apologized to him by midnight and he was happy to have gone. Everyone loved listening to his stories of unsubs and how they were taken down. By the time Reid made it back to his hotel room, he had been kissed by more than one girl and was exhausted.

The rest of his stay in Las Vegas went smoothly and he made a lot of friends before he left. The football team had made it a point to help him out while he was there and they all wanted to protect him from the horrors of his job after they saw some of the scars he received during his job. Jack and Harper even offered him a ride to the airport, which Reid happily jumped at. He could not stand another car ride with Detective Morris. It was almost hard for Reid to say goodbye to Jack and Harper at the airport.

He said, "Thank you for the ride. I really do appreciate it and the kindness that was extended to me while I was here. None of you had to be so nice. To be honest, my friend, Emily, told me to come so that I could show you how successful I became."

Harper smiled even wider at that and replied, "I'm glad you have friends that care for you like that. Alright, I've been waiting to ask this. Who is your best friend? I can tell it's not Emily. I mean, you care for her, but she's not your 'best friend.' Just tell me who it is. I want to thank them. I assume they work at the BAU with you?"

"Yes, he does. His name is Derek Morgan. He was the person who helped me get over what happened on the football field. He'd probably just be mad if you said thank you, though. Morgan hates your guts, even though he doesn't know you."

"He should be angry with us," Harper replied. She continued, "Thank you for coming. Now go get back to your friends. You deserved them. Goodbye, Spencer."

Reid gave her a warm smile and said, "I will. Goodbye, Harper. Jack."

Jack smiled at him and responded, "Goodbye, Spencer." With that, Reid boarded his plane and made his journey home. Reid got home close to 10 p.m. and went straight to bed. The past few days and plane ride had been exhausting for the young profiler.

The Next Day at the BAU

Reid hobbled in and was glad to be back where he belongs. Morgan looked just as relieved for Reid to be back as Reid felt. He practically shouted, "Welcome back, Pretty Boy. How was it? Make any new lady friends?"

Reid smiled a wide smile and replied, "It was wonderful. As for the lady friends, maybe I did." The look on Morgan's face cracked Reid up. He continued, "They were all trying to kiss me. It was really weird. I really did have a good time, though. I made amends with the football team, Harper, and Alexa. I think Harper is going to contact you."

"What? Why would she contact me? She doesn't even know me."

Reid smiled a sweet smile and said, "She wants to thank you for being my best friend and helping me through the rough patches in my life. If Harper does contact you, I want you to respond in a nice and civilized manner. I already got past what happened. Besides, she suffered more than I did. The guilt got to her."

"I'll try my best. Now, to get back to work."

Sure enough, Morgan got a letter later that day and he responded. It was even a civil response. It read:

Dear Harper,

I really don't know how you did it, but Reid is a happier man ever since he made amends with you and the football team. I want to thank you for inviting him to the reunion. He desperately needed to get away from the horrors of our job and I am happy he made new friends along the way.

Just so you know, I will tell you that I will always be Reid's best friend. The kid needs someone who understands him. It kind of helps that he understands me, too. Reid will never be alone in this life. I will always be there to help him through whatever life throws at him and trust me when I say it will be a lot. It will be a lot more than he should ever have to handle, but he will be able to. Reid's already been through more than he should ever be put through, but it makes him stronger. I know he gets frustrated at the fact that I worry about him, but someone needs to. That person just so happens to be me.

I care about him, too. That's why I'm willing to forgive you. He says you're part of his past. One he's already gotten over. He wants me to forgive and forget, too. It sure is hard, but I forgive you and anyone who made his life awful when he was in high school. It's what Reid deserves, so that's what I'll do.

-Derek Morgan


End file.
